


Show You

by ranpoandpoe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: (more rivals than enemies tho), Alternate Universe - Police, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), girlvember 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: “If I win…” she got one step closer. “You’ll go on a date with me."





	Show You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for the girlvember project (@girlvember on twitter!). the day's prompt (i'm kinda late lmao) was "iconic movie/show au" and i had to write about brooklyn 99, one of my favorite shows <3

“You!” Catra exclaimed, pointing at Adora as soon as she got into the police station. “I challenge you! The one who arrests more people by the end of the month wins!”

 

“Hm… okay. If I win, I get your car..”

 

“Fine!” Catra replied. “If I win…” she got one step closer. “You’ll go on a date with me.”

 

“Woah,” Adora whispered. “I didn’t know…” 

 

“No!” Catra exclaimed, interrupting Adora. “You said once that you’d never date a bad detective like me. This is about my honor, princess.” 

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“No need to be angry, majesty. But is the challenge still up? Or…” Catra’s teasing smile grew bigger. “Are you too afraid to lose and have to go on a date with me?”

 

“Believe me, I’m not. The challenge happens.”

 

“Well, you better be afraid.” Catra winked to Adora, before getting out of the desk she was sitting on -- that happened to be Kyle’s. While she did it, Adora wrote both of their names on the top of a board, so they could keep up with their score. 

 

**[...]**

 

Catra got into the police station running. She had a pen inside her pocket, which made it easier for her to draw three more lines on the board with her and Adora’s scores. The last lines, since the final minutes had already passed. 

 

“I won!” Catra screamed, from the top of her lungs, in the middle of the room. Some seconds later, Adora appeared too, probably because she heard the screaming. 

 

“You  _ what _ ?!” Adora screamed just as loud. “It isn’t fair! It was the same case, three people involved in the same case!”

 

“Accept that you lost, princess,” there was a big smile on Catra’s face. “I know this isn’t something you’re not used to, but hopefully you’ll get better as the time passes by.” Catra turned around, on her way to leaving the room. “Oh! Also, you should buy some fancy clothes soon. I’m going to give you the worst date ever.” 

 

Adora sighed, disappointed. She knew Catra was plotting something. Something she wouldn’t like. But… well, it was too late. Adora couldn’t do anything. Not anymore. 

 

**[...]**

 

Catra parked her car in front of the address Adora sent her via text messages. For some reason, she was nervous. Nervous while she was putting her clothes on, nervous while driving, nervous while parking. And nervous while standing in front of the door, with her fingers on the doorbell, hesitant. 

 

When Catra rang, Adora opened the door five seconds later. 

 

“Thanks for not letting me wait.”

 

“I just want it to be over.”

 

Adora’s gaze was on the floor and her expression was a mix of scared and annoyed. Catra extended her hand to Adora, whose expression was full of shock.  

 

“I’m not going to bite you or put you in a cage full of lions or something. It’s just a date. Come on.”

 

Hesitant, Adora held Catra’s hand. Her first impression: it was surprisingly warm. When they got to the car, Catra’s hand reached the door before Adora. 

 

“Eh? What are you doing?”

 

“Which kind of lady do you think I am, princess? I’m opening the door for you, of course.”

 

“Oh,” Adora whispered while nodding and getting inside the car. “Thank you.”

 

“You welcome.”

 

In a minute, Catra was in the car by Adora’s side, feeling the wind blow on their faces. They were quiet and the first one to break the silence was Adora. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise, princess.”

 

Adora sighed. Why was Catra… like  _ that _ ? Sarcastic, with those goddamn heterochromatic wild eyes Adora found herself drawn to— 

 

“We are here,” Catra suddenly said, stopping the car. Adora looked around, seeing an expensive restaurant in front of her. There were two security guards standing in front of the door. When they got inside, there were two ladies there, both wearing suits similar to Catra’s —  _ the only difference is that Catra looks better on it _ , Adora couldn’t not think. 

 

“I’m Catra and I reserved a table for two.” 

 

One of the ladies stared at a piece of paper that was on the desk behind her. 

 

“Welcome, miss Catra and miss…” 

 

“Adora.”

 

“And miss Adora. Netossa” the lady pointed at the other employee. “is going to take you to the table you reserved. I hope you enjoy your dinner.”

 

Both Catra and Adora thanked the employee before following Netossa. When they got to the table, the woman grabbed two menus and put them on the table.    
  
“Miss Catra, miss Adora, you two can ring the bell if you need something, and I’ll come. Now, excuse me,” Netossa spoke while she left.

 

“I’m going to make your order,” Catra announced, ringing the bell. Netossa came back to their table while Adora sighed. 

 

The waitress, who was standing next to them with a notebook and a pen, asked them what they’d want and Catra spoke something in French, while Netossa nodded. 

 

“You… do you know how to speak French?” 

 

Adora was honestly impressed. She would’ve never thought Catra would know something that… sophisticated. She was wild, rough, even, on some occasions, but… Catra wearing an expensive suit, speaking French to make her order in a fancy restaurant, somehow, suited her. Adora couldn’t stop looking, because, for the first time, she thought of her coworker as  _ incredibly attractive _ . 

 

And this was kind of disturbing. 

 

“Do you know where the bathroom is?”

 

“You wanna run away, don’t you?”

 

“Maybe I do. But I’m not going to, I’m not a coward and I promised I’d go on a date with you if I lost. I don’t have the habit of breaking promises, Catra.”

 

“Walk in a straight line, go to the right and the first door in the left is the bathroom,” Catra answered, before sighing. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Adora did as Catra said, and when she got into the bathroom, she put her elbows on the sink. How did that happen? How did she get into that situation? The only thing on her mind was Catra: her -- beautiful -- heterochromatic eyes, her beautiful mouth, and proud expression while speaking in French with the waitress. And the way she looked gorgeous wearing that suit instead of the usual jeans, jacket and shirt didn’t help. It didn’t help at all. 

 

Adora washed her face and stared at her wet cheeks on the mirror for some seconds. She’s going to be okay. It’s a date, it’s just one night. She walked back to the table and Catra was waiting for her. 

 

“You really didn’t run away,” Catra noticed. 

 

“I promised I wouldn’t, didn’t I?” 

 

Adora smiled, while Catra nodded. 

 

“The food will be here soon. Be ready.” Catra spoke and winked. The only thing Adora could think of was  _ “oh, no” _ . Five minutes later, Netossa appeared again. There were more six people with her, everyone carrying plates or glasses. It took some seconds for another three people to appear. Adora was having a really bad feeling about that -- she felt like she was in one of those restaurants where the waiters would sing “happy birthday” so she could have free dessert. 

 

What really happened wasn’t exactly different from that. 

 

A guy started playing the violin and a pink haired girl who was wearing an -- also pink -- dress started singing one of those catchy love songs from the 80s while the waiters put the plates and glasses in front of her, on the table. 

 

Adora couldn’t not notice the teasing smile on Catra’s face, which confirmed that it was planned by her. The violinist and the singer finished the song and Netossa put wine on both Adora and Catra’s glasses. 

 

“Miss Catra, miss Adora,” Netossa started. “The ballroom just opened and most couples who come here like to go there, and miss Catra asked me earlier about it. I’m just letting you know because I feel like you’d like. Excuse me now.”

 

Catra’s cheeks were red. 

 

“You asked about the ballroom? Why?” 

 

“I…” Catra started, then got up, grabbed Adora’s hand and pushed her so they both could be up. “It doesn’t matter. Come on, we go now we might be able to get there before the music starts playing.”

 

They got there in time. The first notes from  _ Ocean Eyes  _ by Billie Eilish started playing. 

 

“Did you plan this?” Adora asked, even though she was already sure Catra did. 

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

“This song was playing once and I commented about how much I’d like to slow dance to it. You were with me, during one of the cases we’d done together.”

 

> _ You really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes _
> 
>  

“Yes. I did.” Catra finally answered. 

 

“Why? You said that the date was to get your pride back. Because I said I wouldn’t date you. You also promised to give me the worst date ever. Slow dancing doesn’t add anything to neither.”

 

“I…” Catra sighed. “I’m not always honest like you, Adora. I lie sometimes.”

 

“So you mean that…”

 

> _ I’ve never fallen from quite this high _
> 
> _ Falling into your ocean eyes _

 

“Yes, Adora. I mean that this date wasn’t to get my pride back.” Catra, who was looking at Adora the whole time, started looking at the floor. 

 

“So, if it wasn’t for pride… what was it for?”

 

“Adora, I’ve always known you were slow, but… I didn’t know it was  _ that  _ slowness level.” Catra rolled her eyes, while Adora was still confused. “I’m in love with you, Adora! I’ve been for a while. Your love for horses, the way you’re sarcastic but still sweet, your muscles! Your goddamn muscles you don’t allow me to ignore, the muscles you show me during every mission, holding me with them, not allowing me to fall, or while holding a criminal. All the goddamn time.”

 

Adora looked at Catra, and she could read her -- more specifically, her eyes. They were full of anger, sadness and despair. She looked like she’d cry at any moment and Adora felt like doing something. Doing something for those beautiful eyes stop being so sad. 

 

> _ You really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes _
> 
>  

“I’m confused,” Adora finally spoke, after about thirty seconds that felt like a decade. “I’ve never noticed how I felt until today. I’ve never really stopped to think about how beautiful the sound of your voice is or about your eyes. About how peculiar they are, how… how I’ve never seen anything similar to them and how I never will. I’ve never really thought about it, so I can’t tell you that I feel the same, but…” 

 

The song was almost ending, both of their steps were starting to get slower. 

 

“But?”

 

Adora softly held one of Catra’s hands. 

 

“But I can give you my truth and do my best to be the person you believe I can be. I can do my best for you. I mean… if you want me to.”

 

> _ I’m scared _
> 
> _ I’ve never fallen from quite this high _
> 
> _ Falling into your ocean eyes _
> 
> _ Those ocean eyes _

 

Catra pulled Adora closer, interlacing their lips. The soft melody playing in the room felt like a blanket all over them, making the moment even sweeter. Adora’s lips tasted like the chocolate flavored ice cream she just ate, but her strawberry lipstick’s taste was still there. Catra’s lips were sweet and bitter at the same time, pepper and chocolate. She could also smell the woman’s sweet perfume -- Adora had never been so close to Catra to be able to feel her smell, and she had to admit that she was positively surprised that it was so sweet. 

 

“Of course I want you to!” Catra whispered, with her lips still close to Adora’s. “You have no idea of how many time I’ve been wanting this. You have no idea of  _ how much _ I want it.”

 

“You’re right. I don’t.” Adora replied, smiling. “You should show me, then.”

 

“I should,” Catra answered while dipping Adora. 

 

_ “I should. And I will.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it! <3 please comment what you thought, feedback really is important! and if you wanna talk, i'm @edogawaspoe on twitter. byeee!!!


End file.
